vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rasputin (Don Bluth)
Summary Grigori Rasputin is the primary antagonist of the 1997 film, Anastasia. He was the royal adviser of the Romanov family until he was exiled for treason. Afterwards, he took up sorcery and sold his soul in exchange for an unholy reliquary, which he uses to put a curse on the Romanovs. This curse leads to the initiation of the Russian Revolution. While the rest of the Romanovs are killed in the siege of the castle, the daughter of Tsar Nicholas III manages to escape alive. Rasputin drowns while trying to finish the job himself and loses the reliquary in the process. This renders him being trapped in Limbo until Anastasia is dead and the curse has been fulfilled. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Up to 8-B with the Unholy Reliquary Name: Grigori Rasputin, usually referred to as Rasputin. Origin: Anastasia (1997 film) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Strength, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Magic, Regeneration (High-Mid, can regenerate from his body being broken to pieces), Broadway Force, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7, and 8, will still be alive so long as his reliquary remains intact), Body Control, Elasticity, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul), likely Pain Immunity (Constantly loses body parts such as eyes and hands but only seems inconvenienced) |-|With the Unholy Reliquary= All previous abilities, plus Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Placed a curse on the Romanovs which turned people against them and sparked the Russian Revolution), Immortality (Type 4), Resurrection (Was able to jump out of Limbo after regaining the reliquary), Clairvoyance, Perception Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Altered Anastasia's dream and made her think it was real), Plant Manipulation, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation (Transformed the area where he was previously defeated so it appeared as it did over a decade ago), Life Manipulation (Brought a statue of a horse to life), Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Shattered a stalagmite made of bone with a kick). Up to City Block level with the Unholy Reliquary (His summons destroyed a large chunk of a trestle bridge) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Easily lifted Anastasia off the ground with one hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to his striking strength). The Unholy Reliquary makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high due to being undead. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with his abilities. Standard Equipment: The unholy reliquary Intelligence: Above average (Engineered many different complex schemes and is highly knowledgeable in the realm of sorcery and magic. He is also fluent in English, Russian, and French) Weaknesses: Rasputin is arrogant and will die should the reliquary be destroyed. Gallery In the Dark of the Night - Anastasia 1080p Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Anastasia (1997 film) Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Self-Sustenance Users